A New Era
by zerohour20xx
Summary: NarutoxPokegirl crossover After an incident with Orochimaru, Naruto is thrown into a new land and with a new land comes new dangers and new adventures. AU


A New Era

Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first attempt at a NarutoxPokegirl crossover. Unlike many of these crosses that are on here, this will not be focused on the sex but rather on the story and plot. I do not plan to involve any other series other than Naruto and Pokegirls but that may change down the line though there is little chance of it. I will not be using the name changes that the original Pokegirl idea used. Instead I will be using the original names like Professor Oak rather than Professor Stroak. Naruto will also already know who his parents were. Also, when I call something a kitsune it is either the Pokegirl or referring to a demon fox, the Pokegirl always being capitalized and the demon lowercase except at the beginning of sentences. When I say fox I am just talking about a normal fox.

Naruto was "born" 280 AS and the current date is 296 AS (After Sukebe)

Credit to my beta, **Trickster King Chaos**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls.

#############

*crash* "Uh...where am I?" A blond haired boy wondered to himself. He looked around and saw that he was in a room full of technology, much of which he didn't recognize. He looked behind him and saw that he had been in some kind of pod and had fallen out due to the front half of it opening. "What the hell is going on here. I remember I was on a mission with Jiraiya-sensei to investigate one of Orochimaru's bases but...nothing after that." Naruto said as he got off his knees. (small A/N: The mission happened while Naruto and Jiraiya were away on the training trip. The training trip was longer and Naruto was 15 at the time.)

An unusual noise reached Naruto's ears and he turned his head to see one of the machines in front of him turn on, it looked like a normal TV but on it was Jiraiya who appeared older and had an aged smile on his lips. "Hey Naruto, I hope you had a great sleep because you haven't woken up for more than 10,000 years. No, I'm not joking, it has seriously been that long and may have been even longer now that this is playing. Everything started on that mission to Orochimaru's base. It seems that the info that we got was wrong and that the base was still active because Orochimaru spotted us not long after we entered the perimeter and used an extremely powerful sleeping poison on us. It put us both into comatose states and the bastard experimented on us. I will get into what exactly he did in a bit. After experimenting on us for a few years, the limit on his body-change jutsu was up and he tried to steal Sasuke's body. Luckily the Sharingan was able to help Sasuke and he killed Orochimaru and sealed the base.

Now here is where the story gets unusual. After Sasuke killed Itachi, he came back here to see you. It turns out that Sasuke was actually a girl but had a genjutsu similar to Tsunade-hime's that made her look like a boy. Now here is the clincher, she loved you. She was dieing from her fight with Itachi so she implanted her eyes to you. Normally she would have to remove your eyes and replace them with her's but since it was an Uchiha doing the surgery she was able to fuse her eyes with yours. She died not long after but left a few things to you in a scroll that I left in this room. I only know this much from the cameras that were set up in the base, seems Orochimaru put preservation seals on every piece of technology in this room.

It has been a long time since we fell into our comatose states and the world has totally forgotten our kind, the shinobi. In this age, man relied on advanced technology to progress and even the land itself has changed extremely. I may have been able to live here normally for a few years but Orochimaru's experiments on me left me more like him. I began to do experiments and created a whole new being, the Pokegirls. In my madness, I became filled with rage as my creations were viewed as monsters...so I decided that if humanity thought I was creating monster, then I would show them just how "monstrous" my creations could be. Originally, the Pokegirl looked just like normal women and all of them are in a way but I fused them with different species of animals and created many types. Humanity began to fight back against my "soldiers", calling me Sukebe, and caused a war. I was heavily injured at the end and humanity cheered with my "death".

As the war was over, I came back to the base where your pod was. When I saw you again, I regained control of my body and mind. I decided that I couldn't let you suffer and would find a way so you would forgive me one day. I took a bit of your DNA and used it to make several new types of Pokegirls. From your DNA I created the ninja oriented Pokegirls and the Vulpine species as well as a few others. I was amazed that they had some of your quirks and a parts of your personality. These two types of Pokegirls will protect you in this world in case I am not around to do it myself so don't be surprised if they see you as an important figure.

I can feel Sukebe taking over again even as I do this. I have corrected all of Orochimaru's mistakes when he experimented on you and turned everything into an advantage for you while destroying the disadvantages of his experiments. You now have each affinity to use, you have Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan, full control of your youkai cloak, and improved senses. There is one other thing...Orochimaru messed with the seal that kept the Kyuubi inside you." Jiraiya said with a solemn face before turning it into a grin. "Unfortunately for him, he wasn't that good of a fuuinjutsu user and ended up helping you more than he intended. The seal he used reacted with the Shishou Fuuin part of your seal and improved how well you gained the Kyuubi's youkai to the point that by the time I woke up, you had completely drained the Kyuubi of it's youkai and your body started to create its own, leaving you with two sources of energy and making you the new Kyuubi. I don't know what it will do but I have faith in you. I may not be around when you wake up so I want you to know that I was so proud to be your sensei. You were like a son to me, just like your father was before you. Good-bye Naruto, my son in all but blood." The TV turned off shortly after.

Naruto had to take some time to let this all sink in. He looked around the room and found the scroll from Sasuke that Jiraiya had told him about. He opened the scroll and saw that it had several of Sasuke's jutsu and how to use the Sharingan. There was also a storage seal that contained her Kusanagi. He looked around what had been Jiraiya's lab and found several pieces of clothes in his sizes. He put on a pair of thick but comfortable black pants, a fitting belt, a dark red shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of sturdy shoes. He grabbed all of the scrolls that Jiraiya had left him and sealed each of them into a seal on his belt.

Naruto finally got out of the base and looked around. The world looked so fertile and filled with life. He had wondered how he was even alive after 10,000+ years but according to Jiraiya, all of the parts of the body that would age him or break the body down were halted when he was unconscious and kept him from dieing. Jiraiya had made it so that he would age to 16 before waking up so things would be easier for him in the long-run.

He decided to read some of the notes that Jiraiya had left him about the world now and his "experiments", the Pokegirls. According to his notes, the world was quite a bit more technologically advanced than he had been used to in his time. Also it talked endlessly about the Pokegirls, especially about ferals and taming them. The more he read about the Pokegirls, the more he could see that Jiraiya had actually made them since in order to end the feral time was to tame them, or in other words, have sex with them.

As Naruto was walking on the path that he had found not far from the base, he heard voices so he jumped into some of the nearby trees. He waited in the trees as a group of people in black clothes with a red "R" on their shirts and a black hat. "Did you hear? We finally found that den where all of the fox-type pokegirls have been hiding. The boss wants us to make an example of the one that we caught in front of the other fox-types in order to get them under our control. Maybe we'll get to have a bit of 'fun' with her in front of them. Hahahahaha." one of the men in the group said and they moved on.

Naruto was angered by what he heard. These bastards were planning on raping one of his kin and who knows what else to the others, these beings that had been born of his DNA. There was no way in the nine layers of hell that he was going to let that happen! Naruto could feel his body start to change as his features became more feral with his rage. He jumped from the tree, his claws gripping into the next tree every time he jumped to a new one. He followed the scent of the group of males and saw them holding down a fox but this one was special, she appeared to be a ninja. Not only had these bastards captured a fox but she was a ninja as well! She was everything that had come from Jiraiya's use of his DNA. He listened in on the group as he watched for them to make a mistake.

"Hey fox bitches, we have one of your own out here. Either you come out and surrender or we will have some 'fun' with your friend." one of the men said and removed the top from the fox girl with a lustful grin on his face. Naruto could feel the youkai start to come from his body and it didn't bother him one bit. These men were going to pay for what they were trying to do. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw another man in similar clothing walking over to the group with a brown bag. The man turned the bag upside-down and a young fox girl fell out. "Heh, maybe this kid could persuade you more." That was it, Naruto wasn't going to let these men live any longer.

Naruto jumped from the trees and let his heel collide with the first man's shoulder blade, breaking it and making the man release both of the girls. "**You fools. How dare you try and harm these innocents!**" Naruto growled in a demonic voice. The three other men stepped back in slight fear before throwing red and white balls and three female forms came from the balls. They had canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down their backs, arms, legs and tail which was complimented by blonde hair on the top of their heads and a short soft blonde fur on their chests, stomachs, groins and inner thighs. "Go Growlie, kill that bastard." the men shouted.

The three canine girls attacked Naruto...or at least they tried to. Naruto evaded each attack of the Growlies easily. Naruto noticed that the men were trying to get to the fox den was while their Pokegirls tried to distract him. Naruto pulled out three shuriken from his hip holster and embedded them in the back of one of the men but the Growlies kept attacking him. 'Damn, maybe if I can get them back in those ball that those men had.' he thought to himself and evaded the attacks and sent two kunai into the backs of the heads of the other two men and plunged a kunai through the last man's heart. He collected the three balls that the men had on them and got the Growlies to return to the balls.

Naruto walked back over to the man whose shoulder blade he had broken. He grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him up against a tree. "**Who the hell are you and what did you want the foxes for?!**" Naruto asked in his demonic voice, the red youkai now in the form of a fox and with a single tail of pure youkai behind him, his blue eyes now red with slitted pupils. The man looked at Naruto in fear. "W-w-we are T-team Rocket. We wanted those foxes to...to do experiments." the man said fearfully and gulped when he saw Naruto's glare harden. "**Is that all?**" Naruto asked. The man nodded shakily. Naruto moved the man away from the tree only to grasp the front of his face and smash his head into the tree and making a sickening wet sound.

Naruto put the bodies into a pile but not before checking there pockets for anything useful. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**." A large fireball emerged from his mouth and incinerated them to ash. Seeing that he had finished, he started to walk away and jumped into the nearest tree.

After traveling for an hour, he finally saw an actual path. He jumped down and looked at the nearby sign. "Pallet town, Professor Oak's Pokegirl Lab. 5 miles. Hmm, I guess that's a good enough place to start. I know a bit about Pokegirls since they were Jiraiya-sensei's creations but I need to know how much is known by most people and to find out what the current date it is, it'll cause problems if people find out I'm more than 10,000 years old." Naruto said to himself.

He noticed that the sun was going down so he decided to make camp for the night. "Now what was that jutsu that Yamato-senpai used when he was helping me train for the chunin exams...oh yeah! **Mokuton: Shichuuka no jutsu**." Naruto called out and masses of wood morphed into a normal sized house. When Naruto entered the wooden house, he was shocked by how different it was from Yamato's, whose had just been wooden interior and running water. Inside this house was working electricity, running water (both hot and cold), furniture, appliances, a large bathing area, and several other things.

"Could it have something to do with my affinities? I know that Mokuton requires Suiton and Doton affinities to even be possible to use. Maybe that is why there was only cold running water and some wooden furniture, because I have affinities to all the elements that must create more things when the jutsu is performed. If this is what **Mokuton: Shichuuka no jutsu **does then I wonder what **Mokuton: Renchuuka no jutsu** would do." he wondered to himself. He walked farther in and looked around the two-story house. It had several bedrooms, a kitchen, a large bathing area, a living room, and even a large sparring area. He walked into the main bedroom that luckily was labeled as such.

As he laid on the bed, he decided to go through the scrolls that Jiraiya had left behind for him. He opened the first scroll that was labeled as important notes. As he looked through them, he saw schematics for the balls that the Team Rocket members had on them. "Capture balls- Using a mix of technology and fuuinjutsu, the balls break down the DNA into a containable matter that the ball holds inside it. The stasis seal mixed into the technology keeps the Pokegirl's mental and physical aspects in a frozen state until it is released from the ball. Huh, it looks similar to what they had but this one that Jiraiya planned seems more advanced. Not only that but according the these note, he meant to improve on the design even more. Lets see what else Jiraiya-sensei has here. What's this?" Naruto said as he noticed a special blood seal that he and Jiraiya had made that only reacted to them that had the kanji for "Oil" on top of Naruto's swirl.

Naruto bit his thumb and slid his blood across the seal and his finger healed instantly. Inside the scroll was a note from Jiraiya. "Listen kid, as I was going through my old records, I noticed something about your mother, she had Uchiha blood in her veins. I don't know how but she was both an Uzumaki and an Uchiha. I believe that is why Sasuke's Sharingan fused so well with your eyes since you yourself have the blood to have created your own but it never awoke, most likely due to the Kyuubi. I suggest you learn the chidori as I suspect that it is one of the jutsu that Sasuke left you and you will need power to stay alive in this world. Make me proud. -Jiraiya" Naruto read and was shocked at the information.

Naruto decided to go through with Jiraiya's suggestion and pulled out the scroll that Sasuke had left him. Inside the scroll was a note from her to him.

Dear Naruto-kun,

I know it must be weird for you to think about me calling you that since you have never seen what I truly look like but I assure you that I never was a boy and have always been a girl. I have love you since you stayed by my side after the massacre of my family and continued to love you even now as I write you this final message to you. I don't know when you will wake up but I know that I will no longer be around in order to help you so I will give you my eyes, the Sharingan. In order for you to use it, simply send chakra into your eyes and it will activate. I have also left you several of my jutsu to help you. Remember that you will always have my love.

-Setsuna Uchiha aka Sasuke-teme

After reading the message, a tear fell from Naruto's eye as he thought about everything that had happened, everything that he couldn't stop from happening due to Orochimaru's meddling. "Setsuna-chan...thank-you for loving me, even though I can never repay you, thank-you." Naruto said as he walked down to the training room and stood in front of the training dummy. "Ushi,U, Saru(Ox, Rabbit, Monkey). Chidori. " Naruto said he clutched his arm and a high pitch noise like that of a thousand birds emanated from his hand. Using his speed like he had seen Kakashi and Setsuna use, his hand pierced the dummy's chest region. Seeing that he had done the jutsu, he decided to go to bed for the night.

The next morning, Naruto was out of the house with similar clothes that he had on the other day, minus the blood and brain matter of course. He reversed the Mokuton jutsu and set out for the Pokegirl lab, making sure he had Kusanagi secured to the back of his belt. He set off on the road at speeds that most would not even notice him. When he finally arrived in Pallet town, he noticed that the skies above the town was covered in a black smoke. This alarmed Naruto as well as the screams that were coming from farther in the town.

Naruto ran into the town to see what the cause of the fire was and saw that it was a Kitsune setting fire to everything in sight but she seemed to have a pained look on her face as she set something on fire. Naruto used his chakra to run up the wall of the building that she was on and stood in front of her. "Stand down and stop this attack." Naruto said as he glared into her eyes but was surprised by what she said next. "I wish that I could, Idai na chichi, but I cannot go against the wishes of my master." she said with tears running down her face as she sent a kick at Naruto's chest and Naruto dodged it. He noticed a flash of light around her neck an saw that an electric shock was coming from the collar she had on. 'Is that what she meant when she said she couldn't go against her master's orders and what exactly does she mean by master, there wasn't any mention of that in Jiraiya's notes and why did she call me "Great Father"?' Naruto thought to himself but was soon brought out of his thoughts as the Kitsune attacked again.

It seemed as with each punch and kick the Kitsune sent at him, she suffered more and more pain but it wasn't coming from the collar that was adding to her pain as well. Suddenly he noticed movement on a roof not far from where he was with a grinning man and what looked like a remote switch and had on a black shirt with a red "R" on it like the men he had seen the other day and that was all he needed for everything to click, Team Rocket. Naruto grit his teeth and flew through a set of handseals that were to quick for the normal eye to see. "**Suiton: Ukojizai no jutsu**." Naruto mumbled and a fierce downpour of rain fell from the sky, completely drowning the flames out. Doing another quick set of handseals he focused on the man on the other roof. "**Raiton: Nijuu seiteki na yashi**." he called out and both of his palms became covered in electricity. He used the ability of **Ukojizai no jutsu** to track exactly where the man was as the man had disappeared from his sight. He was able to find him easily and raised his left hand in the air. "**Rakurai**." and the bolt of electricity was sent into the sky and in a few seconds, the clouds erupted in a huge surge of light as a huge bolt of lightning struck exactly where the man had been.

Naruto knew that he had killed the man but from what he had seen of members of Team Rocket, he deserved it for what his group had done in the past. He looked back to where the Kitsune had been but was surprised when he turned to her because she was no longer a Kitsune, she kept her vulpine looks but no longer had a tail and was now had black and white fur that covered what he could see of her body and had a blackish aura around her. She seemed to notice that Naruto was staring at her and immediately bowed her head to him in reverence and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Pointing to her neck, she showed him that the collar was the problem. Naruto focused the electricity from his remaining **Seiteki na yashi** into his right index and middle finger and pointed them were the lock of the collar was. "**Seiteki na** **sh****ōgeki**." and a small bolt of electricity went into the lock and the collar fell from her neck.

She smiled for a second before her face went back to it's emotionless look. "I apologize, Idai na chichi, I was under orders from my now former master to attack this town while he tried to break into Professor Oak's Pokegirl Lab to steal all of the Pokegirls that were there." the fox girl said with little emotion in her voice.

"Could I possibly have your name and know why it is that you look different now?" Naruto asked. Even though he had read several of Jiraiya's note, he had no idea why she had changed so much.

"I am a Nogitsune, I have no name other whore, slut, or bitch. The reason I have changed so much is because I "evolved" by breaking Vulpine law. That law is to always protect you, no matter what we are told be another. I broke that law when I went against your order and attacked you and thus lost my honor and can no longer be considered a Kitsune." she explained to him.

Naruto was shocked by this "law" that the Nogitsune had told him of. Was this what Jiraiya meant in his notes? He would find out later. He saw the girl start to fall forward as her consciousness faded. He caught her in his arms and held her. He looked down at her and smiled that she was now asleep. He carried her on his back as he headed over to where the Team Rocket member's body was and did the same that he had for the four others that he had killed but this time he found a red rectangular device in the man's pocket as well as what he assumed was the Kitsune now Nogitsune's Capture ball. He decide to keep both of them and then headed over to Professor Oak's lab after finding out from one of the locals.

He reached the edge of the town and saw the large building that he assumed was the Professor's lab and knocked on the door. It took several tries but the door was finally answered by a middle-aged man with white hair and a tan complexion. "Professor Oak, I assume? Could I come in and talk to you?" Naruto asked. The Professor smile. "Sure, come on in." Oak said as he opened his door wider. Naruto entered with the Nogitsune still on his back and lays her down on the couch that is in the Professor's living room. After he was sure that the girl was comfortable, he turned his attention to the Professor.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I...don't remember much about myself and only remember walking into this town, finding this girl, and hearing something about a Professor and Pokegirl. I can only remember my name and that I'm 16." he said to Oak with a straight face. Oak obviously bought his story and went on about the current world. It seemed that people like the Team Rocket members that he had killed were called Tamers and the trained and captured Pokegirls for several different purposes and that many believed that Pokegirls were only good for sex and were treated poorly. It seemed that Pallet town was one of the few towns where it was illegal to harm Pokegirls and they were treated as if they were humans here. Hearing that a majority of the people treated Pokegirls like those of Team Rocket just pissed him off, especially since some of them were born of his blood and DNA.

Oak had asked Naruto if he wanted to become a Tamer since it was the normal occupation. Naruto accepted because it would allow him to discover more about the world. He wrote down his name and age and Oak filled in the rest since he felt for the boy since he had a grandson around the same age as Naruto. Oak led Naruto into his lab and handed Naruto six of the red and white balls and a red rectangular device like he had taken off the dead Rocket member. "These are your pokeballs and your pokedex. Your pokedex will allow you to scan a Pokegirl's information as well as serving as your identification and holding your bank account. With each won battle with another Tamer, the other trainer with transfer an agreed amount of funds from his account and it will automatically be added to your own account. Now your pokeballs are what will actually catch the pokegirls. Now we just need to get you your first Pokegirl." Oak explained.

Naruto looked over at the Nogitsune when Oak mentioned this and pulled out the pokeball that he had taken off of the body of the Team Rocket member. "Can you register the Nogitsune that I laid on the couch?" Naruto asked as he handed the pokeball to Professor Oak. Oak looked at pokeball and registered it to Naruto. He handed back the pokeball and Naruto carried the Nogitsune out of the lab with him and left the town. He went into the forest and used **Mokuton: Shichuuka no jutsu **to rest after using so much chakra after not using it for so long and to wait for the girl to wake up.

#######

There is the end of the first chapter. The reason that Naruto was able to register the Nogitsune as his Pokegirl is because she was a stolen pokegirl from a brand new tamer and hadn't been bonded to yet and because Naruto's DNA created this Pokegirl he has an automatic bond with her. Naruto will now be using two pokedex, it is just something that will help him later on. I will also have Naruto advance the pokeballs to follow Jiraiya's original design and other advancements. If anyone can tell me what the currency in the world in it would help because all I can remember is SLC but I don't know what it stands for.

Jutsu

Suiton: Ukojizai no jutsu (Fierce raining at will technique)- Learned from the Forbidden Scroll of Amegakure that Naruto and Jiraiya stole on their journey. To be revealed in a future flashback. Does as the name suggest and blankets a large area in a fierce rainstorm. Also has the ability to let the user notice anyone in the storm, their current position, and how strong they are.

Raiton: Nijuu seiteki na yashi (Double static palm) - One of the Raiton jutsu that Setsuna (Sasuke) left to Naruto.

Rakurai (Lightning strike) same as above

Seiteki na shōgeki (Static shock) same as above


End file.
